Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal rotor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a centrifugal rotor in biochemical and haulm logical analyses.
Description of Related Art
Biological analysis of blood and other specimen usually require quickly distributing liquid to perform different tests. Biochemical analysis also requires cell bodies and body fluids to be separated prior to testing to prevent from being influenced by each other. The distributing step and separation step are usually achieved by a centrifugation step, and then be manually or automatically assigned to the quantity of each sample specimen vessel. The above quantitative allocation process is not only laborious but also time-consuming. Thus, a variety of automated specimen quantitative distribution systems have been proposed to improve these labor-consuming processes.
At present, the main distribution system improvement is the use of automated quantitative centrifugal rotor. After these centrifugal rotors are used with centrifuges, quantitative distribution of the specimen, sample mixing and diluting can be performed for optical analysis purposes. Although there are already several centrifugal rotor designs, more effort is still needed to enhance the convenience and precision of performing the biochemical analysis.
Therefore, inconvenience and defects still exist in the structure and use of a conventional centrifugal rotor, and need to be further improved. In order to solve the above problems, all the venders think hard to seek a solution, but it seems that no product can effectively solve the above problems. Accordingly, how to create a new type of centrifugal rotor is one of the currently important research topics, but also become the industry improvement goals in urgent needs.